Quando Lágrimas Viram Sangue
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: [Hiatus] O novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do Sexto ano de Harry Potter é um membro da Ordem da Fênix. O Ministério da Magia, sem escolha, finalmente se uniu a ela, porém, com todos os frequentes ataques de Comensais, nem mesmo Hogwart
1. O Fim das Aulas

**Capítulo 1 **

**O Fim das Aulas**

Passaram-se duas semanas desde que Harry Potter viu os membros da Ordem da Fênix pela última vez.

Já era quase meia noite e ele estava olhando pela janela com uma pequena esperança de ver a silhueta de uma vassoura, a luz dos faróis de um carro voador, ou até mesmo o barulho na lareira.

O chão do quarto estava coberto de materiais de Hogwarts.

Ele tentou ler todos os seus livros para se distrair, mas como já era por ele esperado, não funcionou.

Na primeira semana em que ele estava na casa dos Dursleys, Harry estava preocupado com Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte. Mas conforme o tempo passou, a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era quando seus amigos o tirariam daquela casa.

Os Dursleys continuavam a ignorá-lo, mesmo Duda não o aborrecendo mais. Todos eles estavam com medo da Ordem. De duas em duas horas, Tia Petúnia sibilava palavras incompreensíveis sobre o nariz de Moody.

Harry se sentou em sua cama e pela quinta vez naquela noite, ele tentou ler o "Livro Padrão de Feitiços – 5ª Série".

Harry acordou na manhã seguinte. Ele estava estirado na cama com o livro no meio da cara.

Ele se levantou e abriu a porta do quarto.

Julgando pelo barulho, os Dursleys já haviam deixado a casa, com exceção de Duda, que assistia televisão no volume máximo.

Harry desceu as escadas e caminhou até a cozinha, onde começou a preparar seu próprio café da manhã. Ele fritou os ovos e fez um pouco de café.

Quando ele se sentou e começou a comer, o garoto escutou a campainha, acompanhada de vozes de Duda cumprimentando os amigos.

– Olá, Dudão! – disse Pedro.

– Oi, pessoal! – respondeu Duda. – Aonde nós iremos desta vez?

Harry escutou as vozes deles se afastando.

Poucos minutos depois ele acabou seu café da manhã e começou a lavar a louça, quando Tia Petúnia voltou do supermercado.

Ela ignorou Harry e começou a guardar as compras.

Quando o garoto terminou de lavar a louça, voltou para seu quarto e continuou a observar o céu.

Há alguns dias atrás, havia enviado Edwiges para Ron com uma carta convidando a si mesmo para ir à casa do amigo.

Agora ele estava esperando, sem paciência alguma, à volta da coruja.

Algumas horas depois, ele a viu! Com toda a certeza do mundo aquela coruja branca era Edwiges!

Harry abriu a janela e quando a coruja entrou, ela soltou um envelope.

O garoto abriu-o e começou a ler a carta.

_Olá, Harry, querido!_

_Quando Ron recebeu a carta, logo veio nos mostrar! Nós pedimos a permissão de Dumbledore e... Nós iremos pegá-lo na casa de seus tios!_

_Prepare seu malão para o dia 17 de Julho e alerte seus tios. Espere por nós nesta data após o meio-dia em frente à casa dos Dursleys (esse é o sobrenome de seus tios, não é?)._

_Até lá!_

_Molly Weasley._

Quando Harry terminou de ler a carta, começou a pensar no dia em que os Weasleys iriam chegar na casa.

– O quê! – exclamou Tio Valter. – Ir para a casa daquela mulher gordona? O que você está pensando! Você realmente sonhou que eu o deixaria ir para lá!

– Já está combinado. Independente da sua escolha, eu irei para lá. Ou você está me dizendo que irá brigar com aquele grupo de bruxos que usam MAGIA? – respondeu Harry dando ênfase a palavra magia.

– Eu já lhe disse! – trovejou Tio Valter. – Nunca pronuncia essa... Palavra sob o meu teto!

– Então, qual é a sua resposta?

Tio Valter murmurou algumas coisas e se virou para a parede.

– Petúnia! – gritou ele chamando pela esposa.

Tia Petúnia correu para o quarto de hóspedes.

– Eu estou aqui! Eu estou aqui! – gritou ela descendo as escadas.

Tio Valter caminhou até ela e eles começaram a cochichar.

Alguns segundos depois, eles se viraram para Harry e cruzaram seus braços.

– Certo. Você venceu! – disse Tio Valter. – Se você quiser ir com aquela mulher gordona vá! Eu não ficarei infeliz!

Os outros dias passaram bem rápido para Harry. Quando ele se deu conta, já era dia 17 de Julho.

Os Dursleys o ignoraram como de costume, mas quando ele passou, eles olharam para ele pelo canto dos olhos.

O tempo passou, e já eram quase 3 horas da tarde quando o novo e grande carro cinza dos Weasleys pararam em frente à casa dos Dursley.

Tia Petúnia deixou um suspiro de desapontamento escapar e então os Dursleys correram para dentro da casa e trancaram a porta com todas as chaves e cadeados que possuíam.

Harry olhou para a porta, e em seguida para o carro, que já estava com uma porta aberta.

Senhora Weasley saiu do carro e caminhou até ele.

– Olá, Harry, querido! – disse ela sorrindo. – Você está bem?

Antes que ele pudesse responder, ela voltou a falar.

– Onde estão seus tios? – perguntou ela procurando pelos Dursleys com os olhos. – Eles não querem dizer até logo para você?

– Sem problemas. Tenho certeza de que eles não se importarão se não se despedirem de mim. – respondeu Harry em meio a risadas.

– Oi, Harry! – disse Ron que já havia saído do carro e estava parado perto da mãe e do amigo.

– Olá, Ron! – disse Harry indo até ele.

Harry viu Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Gina e Senhor Weasley olhando para ele de dentro do carro.

– Todos vieram? – perguntou ele maravilhado.

– Todos, com exceção de Carlinhos, que tinha muito trabalho a fazer na Ordem, e Percy, que está envergonhado pelo incidente do ano passado, mas está tudo bem! – respondeu Ron. – Como você está? Os seus tios continuam a maltratar você?

– Sim, mas tudo bem. Deixe-me dizer olá para os outros!

Senhora Weasley, Harry e Ron entraram no carro.

– Olá! Vocês estão bem?

– Oi, Harry! – exclamou Hermione feliz em ver o amigo. – Você estudou o suficiente?

– Eu estudei o que consegui, Mione.

O carro começou a partir, e Harry pôde ver os Dursleys olhando para ele da janela de seu quarto.

– Então, os negócios com a Ordem, estão indo bem?

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou no ambiente.

– Com a volta de Voldemort, tudo está indo de mal a pior. – cochichou Ron no ouvido de Harry.

– Por quê? – perguntou Harry. – Agora o Ministério da Magia está do nosso lado, não é? As coisas deveriam ter se tornado mais fáceis agora!

– Você nunca leu sobre a Primeira Guerra antes! – disse Hermione. – O Ministério não é nada agora que Voldemort declarou aberta uma guerra contra a Ordem!

– Hermione está certa. Os aurores do Ministério não são nada comparados a Ordem! As únicas que eles conseguem fazer agora é evacuar áreas, tentar prender os Comensais da Morte e nos dar suporte.

– Ei, Harry! – chamou Jorge. – Você não quer saber como estão indo nossos negócios na nossa loja de logros e brincadeiras?

– Ah! Mas é claro que quero! Contem-me, por favor!

E em todo o resto do caminho, Fred e Jorge ficaram falando sobre a loja.

Quando eles chegaram na Toca, a porta estava aberta. Eles entraram e Senhora Weasley gritou.

– Ei! Percy! Nós já voltamos! Estamos com Harry!

Ninguém respondeu.

– Não se preocupe, Harry. Ele deve estar com vergonha ou simplesmente está escrevendo uma carta para a namorada. Eu irei preparar o jantar! Ron, Hermione! Ajudem Harry a tirar suas coisas do malão e se instalar no quarto de Ron.

– Nós também vamos! – disse Fred. – Nós ainda não terminamos de conversar sobre a loja!

Os cinco começaram a subir as escadas. Jorge não parou de falar sobre seus projetos.

Quando eles fecharam a porta do quarto, eles pararam de falar automaticamente.

– Harry! – começou Fred. – Agora nós somos membros oficiais da Ordem. Você pode nos perguntar tudo o que queira.

– Mas eu não vou! – respondeu Harry. – Dumbledore disse que vocês não deveriam me contar nada, por causa da conexão mental entre Voldemort e eu!

– Esqueça isso! Dumbledore procurou por um poderoso selo para fazer o impossível para Voldemort não ler sua mente!

– E funciona?

– Você é o único que pode responder essa pergunta. Você sente que alguma coisa mudou neste ano comparado ao outro?

– Bem... – respondeu ele. – Minha cicatriz...

– Sua cicatriz! – exclamou Ron.

– Você não sabe o que eu irei dizer! – disse Harry a ele.

– Não, Harry! – disse Hermione. – Sua cicatriz! Sumiu!

– O quê! – exclamou Harry indo para o espelho.

Era verdade. A cicatriz estava quase desaparecida por completo.

– Ah, meu Deus! Eu não havia percebido! E eu não tive mais pesadelos! Isto significa que eu estou curado?

– Provavelmente seja por isso que Dumbledore permitiu que nós contássemos a você os segredos da Ordem.

– Então, me contem! – disse ele sorrindo.

– Primeiro. Nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas! Ele é um membro da Ordem...

– Lupin! – exclamou Harry feliz.

– Não! Você não o conhece! O nome dele é David Collins e de acordo com Dumbledore, ele é tão poderoso quanto ele!

– Inacreditável! E nós podemos confiar nele?

– Sim! Como eu disse antes, ele é um membro da Ordem. Mas ele não foi muito legal quando nós falamos de você. Ele é um forte competidor de Snape!

– Ah, não! Por quê!

– Ninguém sabe, mas quando ele tinha dezoito anos, todos o chamavam de Príncipe Mestiço.

– O quê! Por quê!

– Nós já dissemos que não sabemos, mas ele deve ter feito algo muito especial...

Eles escutaram a voz de Senhora Weasley vinda da cozinha.

– Ei! O jantar está pronto!

– Nós terminamos nossa conversa mais tarde! Vamos jantar! – exclamou Jorge.

Eles desceram as escadas, se sentaram à mesa e começaram a jantar.

O jantar estava muito bom, e eles todos falaram muito à mesa, com exceção de Percy, que ficou em seu quarto.

No instante em que Gina levantou de sua cadeira, um barulho vindo da janela foi escutado.

– Eu não me lembro de ter enviado uma coruja. – disse Senhor Weasley.

– Devem ser as listas de materiais de Hogwarts deste ano!

Ron caminhou até a janela e abriu-a. Quatro corujas entraram voando e soltaram quatro cartas.

– Parece que tem cartas para todos nós! – disse Gina.

Ron foi o único que abriu uma carta.

Ele estava paralisado.

– O que foi, Ron? – perguntou Harry.

O garoto não respondeu.

Harry, então, abriu a própria carta. Ficou paralisado como o amigo quando a leu.

_Prezado Senhor Potter,_

_Tenho a infelicidade em informá-lo que este ano, devido ao retorno de Voldemort, não haverá aulas em Hogwarts._

_Alerte sua família e, por favor, entenda._

_Professor Dumbledore_

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/T: Olá! **

**Como prometi, voltei com meus antigos fics e trouxe este novo! Desta vez estou atuando como tradutora! (olha a felicidade da garota...-.-) Não imaginei que fosse tão... Esplendido! Minhas amigas normalmente traduzem muitos, e sempre me falavam muito bem! Que além de você conhecer outras obras, você fazia novas amizades! ... ... Se bem que o meu caso foi um pouquinho diferente... Eu traduzi o fic, originalmente inglês... De meu irmão Blust Darktrick. xD**

**Ele o escreveu porque em um concurso, pedia que escrevesse o próximo livro da série. O melhor seria enviado a J. K. Rowling. Mas, depois, ele percebeu que o concurso havia acabado há muito tempo, então desistiu de escrevê-lo. ''**

**Pedi permissão de traduzi-lo, ele me alertou de que só havia escrito até o segundo capítulo, mas não tinha problema.**

**Então ele permitiu que eu "traduzisse" (entre aspas porque ele me permitiu modificar as partes que estavam muito ridículas. Vantagem de traduzir fic de irmão! u.u) os dois primeiros chapters e depois seguisse a história a meu modo!**

**Bom, é isso! Eu espero reviews e torço para que vocês tenham gostado! Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


	2. No Caminho para a Escola

**Capítulo 2 **

**No Caminho para a Escola**

– O quê! – exclamou Harry. – Como isso pode ser verdade! Fred, Jorge! Dumbledore disse algo para vocês sobre não ter mais aulas?

– Não, não para mim! – disse Jorge.

– Nem para mim! – disse Fred.

– É uma notícia nova para nós também.– disse Sra. Weasley. – Não tem mais aulas em Hogwarts?

– Ah, não! Não tem mais aulas? – lamentou-se Hermione. – Esperem... Não tem problema! – exclamou a garota. – Nós podemos fazer igual ano passado! Harry será o professor de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas e eu serei a professora de Poções, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Trato de Criaturas Mágicas e todas as outras matérias!

– Nem pensar, Hermione! Nós precisamos tentar saber mais sobre isso! Se a profecia estiver certa, Voldemort virá atrás de Harry! Ele não pode pegá-lo no lugar mais seguro do mundo! – disse Ron.

Neste exato momento, uma quinta coruja entrou pela janela e soltou uma carta em cima da mesa.

_Harry, Ron, Hermione e Gina,_

_Existem algumas exceções da última carta._

_E é claro, vocês quatro são algumas delas! Aqui está a lista de materiais deste ano!_

Tinham quatro listas, porque a escolha dos materiais dependem de cada profissão cada um escolhera no exame de carreiras feito no ano anterior.

– Como já era de se esperar, Hermione tem mais livros do que eu e Harry! – zombou Ron.

– Cale a boca, Ron! – exclamou Hermione.

– Certo! – manifestou-se Sra. Weasley. – Amanhã eu irei ao Beco Diagonal comprar todas essas coisas!

– Lembre-me de entregar-lhe minha chave! – disse Harry.

– Eu também! – falou Hermione.

– Está bem! Eu passarei em seus quartos às... Deixe-me ver... Por volta das 10 da noite. Estão de acordo?

– Certo! – exclamaram os dois juntos.

Alguns minutos depois Harry acabou de jantar e foi para o quarto desfazer suas malas, já que antes só ficara conversando.

Quando o garoto acabou de arrumar suas coisas, a porta foi aberta, e Ron entrou no quarto.

– Nossa! – começou Harry dizendo falsamente. – Que estranha coincidência! Exatamente no momento em que eu terminei de arrumar minhas coisas você entra...

– Ah... Como você descobriu?

– Bem, eu só vi você entrando. É uma boa idéia, não? – respondeu ironicamente.

– Você não precisa ficar tão bravo! – então ele resolveu mudar de assunto. – Ah! Falando nisso, você viu a nova coleção de Cromos de Bruxos e Bruxas Famosos?

–O quê! Tem uma nova coleção?

– Sim! Lançou ontem! Tem muitas cartas novas, de acordo com o jornal, mas eu não conheço nenhuma das que eu peguei. Olhe!

Ron andou até uma estante e abriu uma gaveta.

– Aqui estão elas! – disse ele mostrando três cartas.

_**Ivan Lasid**_

_Famoso por aprisionar uma personalidade maligna em seu próprio filho com a ajuda de sua esposa trouxa._

_**Thomas Blue**_

_Famoso por derrotar três Comensais da Morte com um único feitiço._

_**Jorge Locken**_

_Famoso por persuadir muitos bruxos para voltar a seu lado na Primeira Guerra._

– Mas que coincidência! Todos eles fizeram coisas contra as forças das trevas! – disse Harry.

– Eu acho que é porque eles não querem esquecer os importantes bruxos da Primeira Guerra, mesmo agora que é a Segunda Guerra. – respondeu Ron.

– Você deve estar certo! – disse Harry.

A porta de repente foi aberta por Sr. Weasley, que estava com um embrulho seguro em suas mãos.

– Uma nova coruja acabou de chegar... Ela se endereçava a você, Harry. Vinha com um cartão de Dumbledore...

Harry pegou o embrulho e o Sr. Weasley foi embora.

_Harry,_

_O Chapéu Seletor de repente tirou esse objeto de si mesmo, e teve uma vontade inesperada de lhe mandá-lo..._

_Deve ser útil no futuro..._

_Dumbledore_

E terminou de ler o cartão de Dumbledore.

– Que coisa de doido... – disse Ron.

Eles abriram o pacote, continha uma espada, a antiga espada de Godrico Gryffindor que fora retirada do chapéu seletor por ele em seu segundo ano.

– O que você vai fazer com isso! – perguntou Ron. – Dumbledore quer que você lute com outros bruxos com isso ao invés de sua varinha?

Eles continuaram conversando por um longo período, tentando descobrir a utilidade da espada, mas quando Sra. Weasley veio buscar a chave do cofre de Harry, eles decidiram dormir.

Estava no meio da noite, e Harry acordou assustado, pois escutou um barulho estranho.

O garoto se levantou e abriu a janela.

Uma legião de Dragões Negros estavam vindo para aquele lado. Havia filas e filas deles, atirando bolas fogo para todos os lados.

Sra. Weasley apareceu ofegante abrindo abruptamente a porta do quarto de Ron e Harry.

– Acorde, Ron! – pediu ela desesperada vendo que só faltava o filho para despertar já que Harry já estava acordado. – Nós iremos sair daqui usando Pó de Flú!

Harry obedeceu, já Ron, acordou confuso.

Sra. Weasley deixou o local apressada. Ela ficaria esperando por eles em frente à lareira.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Ron que antes sonolento agora estava com os olhos arregalados ao ver a mãe tão apressada.

– Nós estamos sendo atacados por muitos dragões negros! Vamos! Iremos fugir usando o Pó de Flú! – respondeu Harry às pressas correndo para fora do cômodo. Mas ao perceber que o amigo continuou parado se perguntando o que fazer, voltou para buscá-lo.

– Vamos!

Ron o seguiu.

– Por quê? Por que está acontecendo isso somente com a gente? – perguntou-se Ron que estava descendo as escadas.

Quando eles estavam descendo as escadas, um imenso buraco foi aberto na parede e uma enorme bola de fogo atravessou a casa, incendiando parte da casa, e incluindo as escadas que os dois usavam.

– Vamos pular este buraco! – gritou Ron. – Nós não temos tempo!

– Mas é muito largo! – respondeu Harry horrorizado, mas não vendo saída alguma.

Hermione saiu de perto da lareira e correu até eles.

– Por que vocês demoram tanto! – exclamou ela. – Temos que sair daqui às pressas!

– Você por acaso não está vendo este buraco enorme! – perguntou Ron irritado.

Hermione suspirou.

– A incompetência de vocês me espanta! – disse ela cansada.

– Por que você não nos ajuda! – perguntou Ron.

– _Jowre!_ – disse Hermione.

As escadas se reconstruíram novamente, mas completamente transparentes.

– Atravesse rápido, Harry! – gritou Hermione. – Esse feitiço não ficará aí para sempre!

Ele obedeceu novamente.

– Por que ela só diz para Harry atravessar! – perguntou-se Ron atravessando também.

A sala de estar estava em chamas, mas com outro feitiço de Hermione eles conseguiram chegar na lareira.

Sr. e Sra. Weasley já estavam lá.

– Onde estão Fred, Jorge e Percy? – perguntou Gina que chegava da cozinha.

– Eles já aparataram! – respondeu ela. – Rápido! Gina, Arthur!

Os dois entraram no fogo e usaram o Pó de Flú.

O telhado começou a cair.

– Ron, Hermione!

Eles também foram, e Sra. Weasley gritou:

– Harry, venha comigo!

Harry se apressou para chegar a tempo, mas uma tora de madeira incandescente caiu do teto, e separou os dois. Harry se esforçou para chegar até ela.

Mas Molly Weasley não esperou por ele, estava sozinho, com o pote de Pó de Flú na lareira.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/T: Olá! **

**Voltei com este novo capítulo!**

**Que bom que estão gostando! Fico feliz!**

**Este chapter saiu bem mais movimentado que o anterior, não é mesmo? Hehe, vocês vão querer me matar...XD Mas em compensação, este saiu mais curto que o anterior...-.- O próximo capítulo já está pronto, mas enquanto eu não finalizar até o capítulo quatro eu não irei publicá-lo. Sinto muito, mas assim não acontece o que aconteceu com os Fics anteriores. **

**OoOoOoOo Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando! OoOoOoOo**

**Kagome-chan:** Olá miga! Gostou do repertório? Tenho muito mais fics em mente que creio que você gostará! Não creio que você gostará muito com o que eu fiz com o The Mermaid, realmente a estória é linda, mas acho que você só conhece a versão da Disney. XD Viu como meu irmão pode ser bom quando quer? Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Espero que com este fic você se aproxime mais da leitura de Harry Potter então! Kissus! Ja ne!

**Kamony Sayo:** Olá miga! Achou que é uma loucura de fic? XD No bom ou no mal sentido?.? Você viu nesse capítulo que não é bem sem aulas em Hogwarts... Tem exceções! Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do fic! Eu vi que imitou a frase do Harry... ¬¬ Kissus! Ja ne!

**Ayumi Hamazaki Fã:** Olá miga! Que bom que você gostou do fic! Bem, a cicatriz sumiu porque... Ei! Não me force a contar! Leia e descubra! Wuahahaha! Sou cruel! Bem, você foi a terceira a comentar porque não chegou mais cedo... -.- Mas pense pelo lado positivo, terceiro ainda é posição! Aqui está o próximo chapter, espero que tenha gostado! Kissus! Ja ne!

**Yuka-sama:** Olá miga! Gostou do fic? Que bom! Eu também achei! Como você viu no chapter que publiquei agora, aliás, espero que tenha gostado, expliquei que tem exceções... Harry com certeza deve ter gostado dessa parte! Mas você viu que por ele aguardam muitas surpresas... Eu deixei o Rony em inglês porque eu acho mais bonito! XD Kissus! Ja ne!

"**Ayame Yukane":** Olá! Oba, oba! Que bom que está lendo! Aqui está o segundo capítulo da fic, espero não ter feito com que você esperasse muito... Muito obrigada pelos elogios! São leitoras como você que fazem com que o fic vá para frente! Obrigada novamente! Ah! Só um aviso Sakura-chan, da próxima vez, use seu próprio usuário. xD Kissus! Ja ne!

**Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


	3. Dragões Negros

**Capítulo 3 **

**Dragões Negros**

Harry se apressou para chegar na lareira, e com muito esforço conseguiu pular a tora incandescente e chegar em frente à lareira.

Ele esticou o braço para pegar o pote de Pó de Flú, mas acabou se jogando na direção dele por um pedaço de madeira cair em seu braço. Conseqüentemente, o pote se espatifou na lareira, formando chamas púrpura, que arremessaram Harry para a parede do outro lado do cômodo. Por sua sorte, Harry não teve um impacto tão forte.

Logo se levantou, desesperado, e correu até a lareira novamente para tentar pegar o Pó de Flú que caiu do chão. Mas ele não conseguia se aproximar da lareira, que as chamas púrpura o chicoteavam levemente, mesmo com ele estando cinco passos de distância das mesmas.

Harry, mesmo com pequenos cortes, do que pareciam fagulhas invisíveis atravessando seus braços, não desistiu de chegar na lareira, e continuou, mesmo estando cada vez mais ferido.

Quando chegou a um passo de distância das chamas, foi novamente jogado para a mesma parede do outro lado do cômodo, mas dessa vez o bruxo resolveu amortecer o impacto virando-se para ficar cara a cara com a parede, e usar braços e pernas como amortecedor. Mas dessa vez, seu braço direito ficou sobrecarregado por seu peso, e ficou latejando por certo tempo, dolorido.

Ele virou-se para ver a lareira, mas as chamas púrpura haviam sumido, juntamente com todo o Pó de Flú que caíra no chão.

"Que ótimo! Realmente perfeito! Era tudo o que eu precisava!" pensou o garoto irônico.

Mas mesmo assim resolveu ver se realmente não havia modo de sair dali.

Finalmente ele avistou uns grãos restantes que tinha ficado grudado em um dos tijolos.

Tinha de ser o bastante!

Ele ergueu sua mão para recolher o pó, mas por sua sorte a manga de sua camiseta havia enroscado em um canto da lareira, pois um segundo depois uma bola de fogo gigante atingiu o lugar em que estaria sua mão.

Com o impacto ele foi arremessado para trás, na direção da parede.

Harry ficou pensando por certo tempo em como escapar dali, mas foi interrompido por um pedaço anormalmente grande de ferro caiu em sua frente.

Ele olhou para o teto, e viu que tinha outro pedaço de ferro prestes a cair em sua cabeça, e tratou de sair correndo dali.

Então Harry se lembrou que suas coisas haviam ficado no andar de cima, juntamente com Edwiges! Tentou subir as escadas, dando um enorme salto para pular o rombo que estava na escada. Ele viu que ia cair, e se segurou rapidamente no degrau seguinte. Ele evitou olhar para baixo, e usou toda a força que possuía para subir. Com muito esforço conseguiu, e subiu o resto das escadas correndo, até chegar no quarto de Ron. Tudo estava destruído.

A primeira coisa que fez foi correu para ver se Edwiges estava bem. Quando chegou onde estava sua gaiola, a coruja estreitou os olhos em sua direção, e lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, como se dissesse "Por que não veio mais cedo!", as belas penas brancas da corujas estavam sujas com cinzas.

Harry soltou-a da gaiola, e imediatamente abriu a janela para libertar Edwiges, mas do lado de fora ainda estava o ataque dos Dragões Negros, então mudou de idéia. Ele pegou seu malão e encaixou a gaiola da coruja nele. Então viu em seu malão, um cabo de vassoura saindo ara fora...

"Mas é claro! A Firebolt!" pensou ele feliz tirando a vassoura do malão e tentando fazer o mesmo que fizera no ano anterior para sair da casa os Dursleys com os membros da Ordem, com um feitiço.

– _Locomotor malão_. – disse Harry fazendo movimentos leves com sua varinha, que acabara de tirar do malão.

O malão do garoto ergueu-se alguns centímetros do chão, ele estava segurando sua varinha como uma batuta de maestro, Harry fez o objeto parar por cima da vassoura, e aproveitando, pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente e deu um forte nó, prendendo o malão na vassoura.

Harry passou a perna por cima da vassoura e deu impulso contra o chão. Ele saiu da casa pela janela de Ron.

Conforme Harry ganhava altura e o vento passava rumorejando entre seus cabelos, os Dragões Negros se transformavam em pontinhos negros, seu medo passara, ele voltara ao lugar a que pertencia.

Para ele, aquilo tudo era apenas uma partida de Quadribol, em que os dragões eram do time adversário, e o pomo estava do outro lado, era só atravessar os dragões.

Harry tentou atravessar na direção onde estava o suposto pomo na maior velocidade que sua Firebolt conseguia alcançar.

Mas foi uma tentativa mal sucedida, já que os Dragões Negros alcançaram a mesma altura de Harry em questão de poucos segundos, e taparam sua passagem.

Harry olhou para baixo, nenhum dragão restara, todos estavam atrás de Harry. E mergulhou. Os Dragões Negros o acompanharam, e logo ficaram paralelos a ele.

O garoto sabia o que ia fazer, e se recuperou do mergulho bem na hora; um jorro de fogo cuspido exatamente no ponto em que ele estaria se não tivesse desviado... Mas Harry não se importou, simplesmente pensou positivamente que aquilo era como se desviar de um balaço.

Harry voou mais alto descrevendo um círculo; os Dragões Negros continuavam acompanhando o progresso do bruxo, ele achou melhor não insistir, ou os dragões iriam recomeçar a cuspir fogo.

Harry permitiu-se afundar rapidamente no memento em que um dos dragões abriu a boca, porém, desta vez não teve tanta sorte – conseguiu escapar das chamas, mas outro dragão chicoteou o rabo ao seu encontro.

O garoto virou bruscamente para a esquerda, mas outro dragão usou suas afiadas garras nele, arranhando seu ombro, e rasgando as vestes que usava. Harry sentiu seu ombro arder, o corte não parecia ser muito fundo.

Ele passou veloz pelas costas do dragão que lhe arranhou, e pensou em uma possibilidade de fugir dali.

Harry pensou em guiá-los para dentro da Toca, ela um meio de atrasá-los, e como eles estavam demasiado preocupados em acabar com o garoto, seria fácil de fazer com que eles entrassem. O truque era fazer isso com cautela, gradualmente.

Harry começou a voar em zigue-zague, fazendo com que os dragões atrás dele cuspissem fogo no lugar em que estava anteriormente, e não sendo atingido.

O garoto voou mais alto, fazendo com que os Dragões Negros fossem com ele.

Inesperadamente Harry mergulhou. Antes que os dragões percebessem o que acontecera, Harry já entrara pela janela do quarto de Gina, e saiu pela de Ron quando não havia mais Dragões Negros do lado de fora da casa.

Ele voou velozmente para a densa floresta à sua frente. Continuou voando por um longo tempo, até que os Dragões Negros se deram conta de que o bruxo os enganara, e começaram a cuspir fogo, incendiando a floresta.

Harry tratou de acelerar com sua Firebolt, mas a floresta estava longe de acabar. Harry pensou em subir, já que agora estava muito abafado lá, embora o fogo ainda não ter chegado nele. Mas desistiu da idéia ao pensar que talvez fosse isso que os dragões queriam.

Olhando para trás, acabou tocando um uma árvore, caindo no chão e sua Firebolt foi parar longe da vista de Harry.

Enquanto se levantava e massageava o ombro machucado, que batera na árvore, um dos Dragões o localizou, e estava cuspindo fogo na direção dele, não havia como escapar.

Ao invés de sentir-se queimar como esperava, sentiu como se mergulhasse em uma gosma pegajosa e transparente.

Harry estava flutuando imóvel no meio de uma bolha pegajosa e esbranquiçada que saia da varinha de outra pessoa, que estava aparentemente tentando desviar das bolas de fogo que entravam furiosamente por todos os lados ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o feitiço.

– A vassoura Harry! – disse uma voz familiar a Harry. – Conjure a vassoura, rápido! Eu estou indo para aí! Fuja o quanto puder! Eu te encontrarei pelo caminho.

De repente o vulto que estava ajudando Harry desapareceu junto com seu feitiço:

– Accio Firebolt! – Gritou Harry.

Cinco bolas de fogo dos dragões que iam desordenadamente para qualquer canto da floresta começaram a ir a sua direção.

Ele caiu no chão e atirou a varinha para outro canto, uma bola de fogo se espatifou contra uma grande árvore e a próxima fez uma grande falha em algumas árvores enquanto a varinha, com o feitiço ativo, atraía mais bolas de fogo.

Harry estava preso em um círculo de fogo e não conseguia chegar até sua varinha e observava a parede de pedra se esmigalhando e acabando com a proteção da varinha.

Ele estava muito mais preocupado com a varinha do que com si mesmo, já que todas as bolas de fogo não importando para onde os dragões a lançassem eram atraídas para sua varinha.

Harry então enxergou o pacote de Dumbledore, que caiu do seu malão com a colisão da árvore.

Ele pegou a espada de Gryffindor e com ela tentou afastar as chamas que bloqueavam a passagem.

Para sua sorte, funcionou e ele conseguiu chegar até a varinha.

Harry segurou-a com as duas mãos e exclamou:

– Accio Firebolt!

Por entre as árvores apareceu velozmente uma pomposa e flutuante vassoura.

Ele montou nela imediatamente e atravessou a floresta, já em chamas, até chegar no local onde encontrou o que esperava encontrar, mas não do jeito que esperava: sua mala que havia se soltado da vassoura estava queimando, junto com todo o seu material. Não havia lhe sobrado mais nada a não ser a varinha e a vassoura.

Mas no local em chamas ele avistou o espelho que seu padrinho, Sirius Black, havia dado a ele no ano anterior para se comunicar com ele. Harry passou velozmente por entre o fogo, queimando-se, mas conseguindo apanhar o espelho.

Quando ele ouviu o zunido das bolas de fogo foi que ele notou que o feitiço ainda estava ativo.

Harry começou a voar para todos os lados, por entre as árvores, procurando uma maneira de escapar.

Ele saiu da floresta, onde as árvores queimadas caiam por cima dele. Ele subiu esperando ter uma maneira de salvação, mas ali só havia pelo menos vinte dragões negros lançando bolas de fogo que eram atraídas por sua varinha.

Alguns dragões perceberam que já havia bolas de fogo o suficiente perseguindo Harry e começaram a tentar abocanhá-lo, rasgá-lo, arranhá-lo e os outros continuaram tentando fritá-lo.

Harry milagrosamente conseguiu desviar de todos ao mesmo tempo em que tentava chegar ao fim da floresta em chamas.

Os dragões, assim como as bolas de fogo, estavam perseguindo-o.

Ele continuava em uma velocidade impressionante indo sem rumo para qualquer direção, mas de repente percebeu que não era ele que estava controlando a vassoura, já que ela estava indo a uma velocidade maior do que a da gravidade.

Harry começava a escorregar (flutuar) para trás ao meso tempo em que se agarrava com toda a sua força no cabo da vassoura.

Ele estava com apenas uma mão segurando na ponta da vassoura, Harry se balançava para os lados tentando desviar dos dragões e das bolas de fogo.

Ele passou em uma velocidade gigantesca por outra pessoa que estava voando na direção oposta:

– Professor Lupin! – gritou Harry quando passou por ele.

A vassoura de Lupin começou a adquirir velocidade, igualando-se a de Harry, logo atrás dela.

Lupin ergueu a varinha na direção de Harry e falou algo que ele não ouviu, mas magicamente foi arremessado para frente e ajeitou-se na vassoura.

O professor também parecia estar sob o efeito do feitiço, mas ele e a vassoura estavam de costas para Harry e por isso tudo o que ele via era o Professor lançando raios azuis contra os dragões.

As criaturas eram arremessadas para trás, mas voltava a voar na direção de Harry como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Incrivelmente os dragões e suas bolas de fogo igualavam sua velocidade à deles e continuavam a se aproximar.

Lupin direcionou a varinha para a própria garganta e usou um feitiço, logo depois gritou:

– Estamos chegando às Terras de Hogwarts, Harry! Não vai levar mais do que cinco minutos.

Aquele era o mesmo feitiço de amplificador de voz que Lino Jordan normalmente usava para narrar as partidas de Quadribol.

Mas quando Harry avistou o castelo à distância, também sentiu que tudo estava frio, a paisagem de floresta à sua volta estava praticamente congelada.

Logo à frente havia centenas de vultos negros vindo em sua direção. Sua felicidade foi se esvaindo e ele começou a sentir tontura.

Tentou se concentrar em uma lembrança feliz, mas por mais que se esforçava só conseguia se lembrar da morte de Sirius...

O professor Lupin rapidamente se virou e gritou:

– Expecto Patronun!

De repente um lobo branco gigantesco apareceu na frente de Harry. Três dementadores sumiram à sua frente e os outros o ignoraram.

Harry olhou para trás, uma das bolas de fogo que estava vindo em sua direção atingiu Lupin, que se jogou da vassoura para escapar.

Ele caiu no meio da floresta congelada e então todas as centenas de dementadores desceram na direção em que ele havia caído.

Harry não conseguiu ver o resto, pois centenas de bolas de fogo surgiram à sua frente. Harry notou que desde que a bola de fogo atingiu Lupin, o feitiço não estava mais ativo.

As bolas de fogo novas foram lançadas por dragões de diversas cores que pairavam enfileirados na frente do castelo.

Eles começaram a lutar com os dragões que perseguiam Harry.

E então o garoto viu que logo acima do penhasco, todos os professores, além de Dumbledore e outros alunos e adultos estavam com as varinhas erguidas.

A vassoura se dividiu em dezenas de pedaços que foram cada um para a direção de uma varinha e Harry caiu de cabeça aos pés de Dumbledore.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A & T: Olá! **

**Voltei com um novo capítulo! Bem mais movimentado que o anterior, sem dúvida...**

**Fico extremamente feliz que estejam gostando do fic.**

**Desculpem a demora, mas o caso do plágio do meu fic "Para Lílian Evans" ainda não foi resolvido, e, como se já não bastasse plagiar o meu, uma outra autora plagiou o fic da minha amiga Mily Evans... Só espero que isso acabe logo. **

**Creio que vou ter de me esconder por uns tempos, já que acho que várias pessoas vão querer me matar! O.o**

**Mas pensem pelo lado positivo... Este chapter foi maior que o anterior. ''**

**OoOoOoOo Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando! OoOoOoOo**

**Kagome-chan:** Olá miga! Já disse sim, mas eu não fico chateada em escutar de novo. xD Gosta de dragões? Eu também! Eu gostei deste capítulo particularmente porque é mais movimentado, tem mais aventura. Kissus! Ja ne!

**Kamony Sayo:** Olá miga! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Bem, a Molly abandonou-o ali por alguma razão que está na mente de meu irmão... Pergunte a ele. xD OK, eu não quis morrer, porque ainda sou muito jovem, então publiquei o capítulo seguinte... Kissus! Ja ne!

**Ayumi Hamazaki Fã:** Olá miga! O telhado cair na cabeça dele? o.o A Molly fazer isso mais vezes? O.o Odeia esse "protótipo" de personagem principal? O.O Bem, você é uma das poucas... Ele não está entre meus favoritos, por isso meu fic é sobre os pais dele... Kissus! Ja ne!

**Yuka-sama:** Olá miga! Você gosta dele? Eu não gosto tanto, também não chego a odiar, mas também nem a gostar... Você gostou da "tentativa" de fuga. xD Gostou da parte em que ele entrou do quarto depois de ter arrumado tudo...? Sua irmã faz isso? xD Eu queria tanto uma irmã... Kissus! Ja ne!

**Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


	4. O Novo Sistema de Hogwarts

**Capítulo 3 **

**O Novo Sistema de Hogwarts**

Harry levantou a cabeça do chão abruptamente, se deparando com Alvo Dumbledore que o olhava por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

Dezenas de pessoas estavam olhando para ele também.

– Você está bem, Harry? – perguntou Dumbledore com um ligeiro tom de preocupação na voz.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou o garoto sem entender.

– Eu adivinhei o que estava acontecendo, e enviei o professor Lupin para ajudar você, já que ele estava mais perto. – ele mirou Harry que estava sem entender nada. – Então reuni todas as pessoas que estavam em Hogwarts para convocar sua vassoura. Você talvez deva ter percebido a velocidade assombrosa dela. Fizemos o mesmo com o Professor.

– E onde ele está agora? – perguntou Harry aflito, se lembrando da queda de Lupin em meio da floresta.

Dumbledore não respondeu.

– Parece que a guarda dos Comensais da Morte já esperava que fizéssemos algo parecido. – disse a Professora Minerva que estava ao lado de Dumbledore, depois de um tempo. – Mas eles não esperavam que os dementadores perseguissem a pessoa errada. Tudo que podemos fazer é torcer para que ele tenha conseguido se livrar deles.

"Era disso que dependiam!" perguntou-se Harry estático.

– Por que ninguém vai ajudá-lo? – perguntou ele quase que suplicando para o diretor.

Novamente foi a Professora que respondeu:

– Nós simplesmente não podemos. – disse sem convicção. – Se um de nós for para lá estaria não só se arriscando, mas ficando temporariamente sem poder protegê-lo.

Harry olhou para as dezenas de pessoas, no que uma, uma única ia fazer diferença naquela multidão?

– Eu vou! – Disse um jovem à direita de Dumbledore. Não parecia ser muito mais velho que Harry. Ele tinha cabelos e olhos negros, usava longas vestes negras e trazia uma Firebolt como a de Harry em baixo do braço. – Afinal... - continuou ele. – Um nessa multidão não faria a menor diferença. Para que tanta preocupação com o moleque?

Dizendo isso montou a vassoura e saiu voando, mas na direção contrária de que Harry viera, na direção do Castelo.

Os outros continuavam parados como estátuas, nem mais a Professora Minerva respondia às perguntas de Harry, o único dentre todos que sorria era Snape.

Quando Dumbledore e Minerva deixaram o local, Snape veio em sua direção.

– Creio que você deve voltar ao Castelo, Potter. Por que não me acompanha?

– Mas o Professor Lupin...

Snape não o deixou continuar, segurou seu pulso com força e começou a arrastá-lo para o Castelo.

Harry reclamava, mas não adiantava, Snape arremessou-o contra a porta do Castelo, escancarando-a:

– Lupin está morto, Potter, assim como Black! E novamente a culpa é sua! –Snape sorriu e andou calmamente em direção às masmorras.

Harry teria ficado desesperado se tivesse acreditado em uma palavra sequer do que Snape havia dito. Mas sabia que não poderia ser verdade. Ele mesmo havia visto o jeito rápido com que o Professor conjurara um patrono.

Mas como então se explicava a mudez de Dumbledore? E o jeito com que Minerva tentara explicar a situação? Não podia ser! Sabia que na manhã do dia seguinte, o Professor voltaria, ou antes, até. Era só esperar.

E quem seria aquele jovem que saíra voando? Era muito velho para ser um aluno. Talvez fosse o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que Fred (ou Jorge) mencionara.

"Ao que parece ganhei mais um Professor como Snape, que alegria!" pensou ele sarcástico.

Enquanto pensava nisso, a multidão entrou e quando percebeu, Harry estava no meio de um banquete.

Silencioso e triste, ninguém falava ou ria. O Salão estava praticamente vazio, os Weasleys ainda não haviam chegado, ele era o único aluno na mesa da Grifinória.

Havia oito alunos na mesa da Corvinal, três na da Lufa-Lufa e apenas um na da Sonserina. Harry não ficou feliz ao ver quem era.

Draco Malfoy também não parecia feliz em estar ali, principalmente por não estar escoltado por Crabbe e Goyle.

Dumbledore não fez discurso, não que Harry já não esperava por isso, afinal, o período letivo ainda não começara. Não conseguia imaginar por que a escola não estava vazia.

A mesa dos professores estava mais do que lotada, havia dezenas de pessoas que não tinham nada a ver com a escola.

Alguns deles Harry reconheceu como membros da Ordem da Fênix, portanto imaginou que os outros também deveriam ser integrantes.

Ele terminou de comer e não sabia se deveria ir ou ficar. Portanto ficou esperando na mesa até avistar um sinal do que fazer.

Mas ao olhar para os outros alunos percebeu que nenhum deles estava comendo, também estavam esperando para ver a reação geral.

Foi uma garota da Corvinal que se aventurou a levantar-se. Seguido dela, Madame Hook seguiu-a para fora do salão, provavelmente para levá-la até a sala comunal.

Depois disso todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo, e a Profª Minerva levou Harry até o buraco do retrato.

– Glória Dourada. – disse ela e o retrato se abriu.

Ela entrou no Salão comunal e Harry a seguiu, para sua surpresa, Dumbledore estava sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da lareira.

Sem dizer nada, a Professora Minerva sentou-se ao lado dele e Harry sem saber o que fazer fez o mesmo.

– Olá novamente, Harry. – disse Dumbledore. – Você deve ter notado como o Castelo está vazio. – disse ele.

– Sim... – respondeu ele novamente sem saber o que dizer.

– Isso se deve ao fato de que há muitos novos partidários da Ordem para mantê-los na antiga casa de Sírius. – Harry se sentiu desconfortável ao ouvir a menção do nome do padrinho. – A falta de alunos se deve ao fato de que há muitos partidários das Trevas também, espiões. Por causa disso o Ministério forçou-nos a só autorizar quatro alunos por série.

– Como assim? – exclamou Harry.

– Isso significa que só poderá haver quatro alunos de cada casa por série. –explicou Minerva. – E de preferência eles serão filhos dos membros da Ordem ou colaboradores da mesma. No caso do sexto ano da Grifinória os alunos serão você, Weasley, Granger e Longbotton.

– E o que Malfoy ainda está fazendo aqui?

– Severo convenceu-o a funcionar como outro espião, já que ele sozinho está levantando algumas suspeitas. – disse Dumbledore calmamente.

– Se Malfoy quer ser um espião, tenho certeza de que ele ajudará ao lado das trevas! Não podemos confiar ne...

– Você não tem o poder para decidir quem tem ou não o direito de ficar no castelo, Potter! – exclamou Minerva zangada.

A discussão se estendeu por mais alguns minutos, mas por fim Dumbledore e Minerva foram embora e Harry teve de se contentar em dormir.

No dia seguinte Lupin não voltou, e assim continuou durante dias, até que em uma manhã ele foi acordado por Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge.

– Bom dia Harry! – disseram todos juntos.

Ele ficou surpreso com a chegada repentina de todos, e, naturalmente, começaram a conversar, ele contou sua história e como ninguém fora procurar Lupin.

– Mas isso é horrível! – exclamou Hermione. – Ele pode ter sido morto ou capturado pelos partidários das trevas.

Quando eles desceram, Harry teve de recontar toda a sua história para os outros Weasleys.

No café da manhã a mesa da Grifinória e das outras Casas estavam cheias, não só com alunos, mas também com suas famílias.

– Já leu seus livros, Harry? – perguntou Hermione. – Eu já li todos até a metade!

Foi então que Harry se lembrou que não só não tinha comprado seus livros como também todos os seus materiais foram queimados, isso é claro com a exceção da varinha.

– Na verdade... Todo o material queimou no incêndio...

Ela parecia estar prestes a desmaiar.

– Você não comprou outros? Mas as aulas começam hoje!

Aquilo parecia ter lhe passado despercebido.

Mas logo depois do café a Profª Minerva entregou os horários e ao que pareciam eles teriam uma maravilhosa aula dupla de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com todos os alunos do sexto ano, independente das casas!

Quando todos entraram na sala, o Professor ainda não havia chegado o que deu a Harry tempo para dar uma olhada em todos os outros alunos.

Ao que parecia o único conhecido entre todos era Draco. De resto só se recordava de tê-los visto pelos corredores.

Foi então que o Professor entrou na sala, Harry reconheceu-o imediatamente como o jovem antipático que dissera que iria procurar Lupin na noite em que ele chegou.

Imediatamente os murmúrios na sala se tornaram mais altos e alguns alunos riram.

– Eu não sabia que pessoas da nossa idade poderiam ser professores! – disse a voz desdenhosa de Draco Malfoy. – Daqui a pouco vão mandar Harry Potter nos dar aula!

O professor virou a cabeça para Draco e encarou-o.

A primeira impressão de Harry fora de que ele tentava lançar um feitiço pelos olhos. Malfoy provavelmente também, pois os risinhos pararam e ele se encolheu contra a cadeira.

– Eu... – começou o Professor. – Sou David Collins. Serei seu novo Professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano.

Ainda havia um pequeno grupo que não estava prestando atenção e continuava a conversar e rir.

– Também adoraria pedir para que as criaturas extremamente tagarelas à minha direita façam outra coisa senão falar, que foi a única coisa que demonstraram saber fazer desde que cheguei aqui.

Finalmente todos ficaram quietos.

– Me parecem estar em dia com sua matéria, por isso vou começar com a chamada.

Ele pegou o pergaminho em que estavam anotados os nomes dos alunos.

Harry teve um desagradável pressentimento quando o Professor Collins parou em seu nome.

Ele ergueu os olhos com um sorriso maldoso e encarou Harry com seu olhar penetrante, que pareciam tentar enfeitiçá-lo.

– Então aqui está o famoso Harry Potter... – disse ele numa voz que estranhamente lembrava Snape. – Eu tinha apenas quatro anos quando você teve seu grande momento de glória sobre Voldemort. Foi muito impressionante – disse em um tom sem emoção. – Sua fama com certeza não faz jus a você, não é mesmo? – Harry começou a sentir em um efeito próximo ao que os dementadores causavam, mas ao invés de perder a felicidade, perdia suas energias.

De repente a Profª Minerva irrompeu na sala e o Professor Collins desviou os olhos dele, fazendo-o se sentir normal novamente.

– Algum problema, David? – perguntou ela com o olhar percorrendo pela sala e parando em Harry.

– Não, Profª McGonnagal. – respondeu ele piscando os olhos em um número exagerado de vezes.

E então ela foi embora, como se tivesse chegado apenas para socorrê-lo.

Com isso o professor acabou a chamada e começou a aula propriamente dita:

– Obviamente todos vocês conseguem realizar feitiços com a varinha, não é mesmo. Mas agora me respondam, alguém já conseguiu fazer uma mágica sem o uso de varinha?

Quase todos ergueram as mãos.

– Muito bom. – continuou ele. – Agora alguém já voluntariamente realizou algum feitiço verdadeiro sem ela?

O silêncio ecoou pela sala:

– Alguém sabe me dizer por quê? Citar-me o exemplo de alguém?

Hermione levantou a mão no ar:

– É preciso ter grande habilidade no uso de magia, além de treinamento. Alvo Dumbledore consegue.

– Muito bem, senhorita...?

– Granger.

– Dez pontos para Grifinória, está certíssimo. É preciso uma habilidade excepcional, treinamento e não são muitas as pessoas que conseguem tal proeza.

Ele continuou falando sobre os "mentomagos" até o final da aula, então todos desceram para uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas:

– O que acharam do professor? – perguntou Hermione enquanto desciam as escadas.

– Ele parece tentar enfeitiçar os alunos com os olhos. – disse Ron com uma careta.

– Talvez esteja, não reparei. – respondeu ela impaciente. – É claro que ele próprio é um mentomago, como vocês devem ter notado!

Eles estavam andando ladeados à floresta proibida, quando de repente viram alguma coisa se mexer dentro dela, puxaram as varinhas e ficaram atentos.

Uma figura saiu mancando da floresta, coberta de sangue e sujeira, ele caiu no chão, era Lupin.

**C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.**

**N/A & T: Olá! **

**Por que para a FanFic ter audiência é necessário parar em partes inoportunas:Ayame fazendo cara de má:**

**Desculpem a demora, eu ainda não tinha terminado de escrever este capítulo na semana passada, já que agora tenho que começar a escrever uma fic dos marotos para o Marauders Fest. Está bem divertido, quem também quiser entrar, é só entrar no seguinte site:**

**http:br.groups. não creio que o próximo capítulo vai vir rápido, estou com crise de bloqueio... xD Mas farei o possível. **

**OoOoOoOo Obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando! OoOoOoOo**

**Aback: **Olá! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Fico feliz! Desculpe a demora e espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo! Kissus!

**Kagome-chan:** Olá miga! É... Eu já sabia que você A-M-A dragões. xD Ta, ta, ta, agora você vai fazer propaganda dos dragões... "Custam apenas 40 000 galeões!" ¬¬ Você não gosta da Edwiges? Nossa, é a primeira que eu vejo... o.O Obrigada pelos elogios! Kissus!

**Ayumi Hamazaki Fã:** Olá miga! "Loucura muito emocionante"? o.Ô Acho que você a Kagome-chan, Yuka-sama e a Kamony deveriam ir para um hospício... xD Claro que eu vou junto... -.- Quem não gostaria de voar? Kissus!

**Kamony Sayo:** Olá miga! Gostou do capítulo? Que bom! Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, leia também a resposta à review da Ayumi, porque vocês realmente precisam... xD Kissus!

**Yuka-sama:** Olá miga! Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Todos gostaram da perseguição. :Ayame feliz: Bem, não fique tão brava em relação ao Lupin... Olha ele aí! xD (agora que você vai me matar mesmo...) Lê a resposta da Ayumi. xD Kissus!

**Muito obrigada a todos!**

**Kissus! Ja ne!**

**Ä¥äM£ ¥üKäN£**


End file.
